Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for ensuring a view in the night or dark include a night vision apparatus. Moreover, apparatuses for making a heat source, such as a living object, visible include a thermal imaging apparatus (infrared goggles).
In some cases, such a night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus may make it necessary to show an image viewable via the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus even to a person who is not using the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus.
For example, when training is conducted on the assumption that a night vision apparatus is used in the night or dark, training may be carried out by a person wearing the night vision apparatus while a video captured in the night or dark is being displayed by a display apparatus (for example, a projector). Similarly, training may be carried out by a person wearing a thermal imaging apparatus while a video captured with visible light and a video captured in thermal infrared light are being displayed by a display apparatus. Before or after such training, it may become necessary to show an image viewable via the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus even to a person who is not using the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus.
In such a case, a video viewable through use of the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus is displayed. The method of displaying such a video includes a method of actually using a night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus and a method of using an apparatus that emulates a video viewable through use of a night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-242843 discusses a technique to, when emulating an image generated by a night vision apparatus, add a noise generated by the night vision apparatus to the image.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-242843 does not take into consideration characteristics other than noises as characteristics of the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus. Therefore, it is not easy to precisely emulate an image generated by the night vision apparatus or thermal imaging apparatus.